


A Present...For Me?

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy a little!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Jacob gets an unexpected present for Christmas from one high-born and noble lady in Westminster! She looks all over the place to find him the perfect gift!





	

London couldn’t have been any better during winter, especially around Christmas time. Despite all the pollution in the atmosphere, the air seemed fresh and crisp, rather than foggy and filthy. It was always snowing, so you would rarely see any little on the floor in some slums, the holiday lights were hung on every roof, from the poor slums of Southwark to the high class Westminster. It was truly, the best time of the year.

However, it was the most frustrating and confusing time of the year too, since you had to plan out and figure what to get each of your friends, neighbors, and family members for Christmas. You wouldn’t want to feel awkward just sitting there watching people unwrap gifts from other’s. Besides, coming from a high-born family, it is quiet expected of you to buy people gifts. But, you always managed to find the perfect gift for every friend, and acquaintance. While skimming through the list of names that you made, your eyes glimpsed at a familiar name, a name you did not hear from in a while.

“Aha…” , you chuckled “… Mr. Frye”. You could feel your cheeks flushing, and your wide (Y/E/C) sparkle. How could you possibly forget about that name? However, you felt very happy, and knew exactly what to get this gentleman. Even though it was not required of you to get him anything since you two hardly see each other in the streets anymore. But you felt obliged, because you see, Jacob once saved your life from a bunch of gangsters and thugs cat calling you that night you snuck out to meet your ‘lover’. However, that’s a different story, that ‘lover’ was a cheater and a player. You spent that entire night crying on Jacob’s shoulder, a stranger’s shoulder. Yet, it felt so right.

Moving on, you brushed all of these fussy thoughts from your mind and moved on with your life. You were beginning to wonder how would you be able to give Jacob Frye his present? Well, you didn’t end up knowing, you just went with the flow. Later that night, you asked your servant to head to one of the weapon stores nearby to grab a ‘self-defense item’ for yourself, since a lady of such high status in this society must always be cautious of her surroundings whenever she finds herself alone in a place as she grabs some unwanted attention. You asked your servant to grab you one of the store’s most expensive and valuable classical kukri. You wanted it to be special, despite knowing that Jacob already had a bunch of those. So to spice things up, you asked your servant again to head to the Blacksmith’s afterward and engrave Jacob’s initials on the weapon, and dating it as well.

“Perfect” you thought to yourself. “ There you go, James.” Handing him a couple of shillings. “As if it never happened” you smiled at him gracefully. The big day was here, and still Jacob was no where to be seen. You started to feel worried, and thought what if something bad has happened to him.

Anyway, that afternoon, you went down with your servant to the Blacksmith’s to pick up Jacob’s gift. It was neatly wrapped with a clean white cloth, and looked shiny as ever. “Yes, that’s exactly what my money was worth” you said delightfully to the Blacksmith. Moments later, your servant bumps into a man leaning on some wall eating an apple. The mall was of a tall figure, near attire, and clean, sharp facial expressions. You had your bonnet on, so you lowered your face so that the man doesn’t look at you since you did not want to be seen out alone with only one servant. Words spread quickly in this town, soon turned into dramatic and exaggerated rumors. However, this man was indeed familiar. It was Jacob, yes it sure was. His handsome expressions, broad shoulders and well-trimmed beard seemed very familiar to you. And not to forget the scent of musk, leather, and gunpowder.

“Oh, Mr. Frye! What a delight!” You expressed loudly.

“Miss, (Y/L/N). Wha–what a pleasant surprise! Merry Christmas, miss” you stuttered a bit because it caught him off guard. “Yes! Merry Christmas to you too.” You smiled and looked down, with flushed cheeks and curved rosy lips.

“ So if you don’t mind me asking, miss, what would you be doing here at this time of the day? I believe everyone should be currently having dinner at this hour, yes?” Jacob said respectfully while looking at the ground.

“Oh yes, I was actually on my way back home. My carriage should not be long.” You answered back. Just moments before your carriage arrived, you remember that you had a gift for Jacob in your servant’s hands. How could you have possible forget? Well, maybe you got too carried away by Mr. Frye’s charms; however, you did not let such thoughts get to you. Instead, you remained professional and respectful.

“ Oh, Mr. Frye!” You said loudly. “ Yes, ma'am?” Jacob replied softly before taking his leave.

“ I believe this now belongs to you…” you handed him the wrapped kukri knife, “ …Merry Christmas, Mr Frye.” You said softly and nicely. Jacob was surprised, why would a girl like you of such high rank think of him? A soldier? A brute? Well, he was really touched as he saw his name carefully engraved onto the knife.

“…I…I am forever grateful, M'lady” Jacob stuttered, he certainly did not see that one coming. Left without any words, his sharp jaw dropped and was left utterly speechless. You stared at him, and watched him unwrap it carefully like a young child passionately unwrapping his presents. You could tell her was certainly elated.

“ I hope you like it Mr Frye, and would put it into good use someday.” You gave him a smile and hopped onto your carriage. Just second before getting into the door, Jacob held your small hands that were covered with silk blue gloves. Looked into your eyes, and softly placed a gentle kiss on your hand. His touch was gentle, and you felt totally elated at his current action. As usual, your cheeks were flushed and you gave him a friendly smile while gazing into his hazel eyes from a distance. It was truly, an afternoon to remember.


End file.
